Budding Love
by sesshy4684
Summary: what happens when a new kid comes into the high school that the Inuyasha gang goes to? and why is bankotsu acting so weird? BankotsuOC
1. New Kid

hey guys! Steph here, a brand new freakin' writer! This is my first story, so please review and tell me what I need to improve on. Don't worry, I can take some creative criticism! Also, yell at me all u want for my Bankotsu/OC pairing, or even for the fact that Kagome isn't in this story. But don't worry, I LUV the ban/kags pairing, so im gonna make a story about them when im done with this one! Thanks a bunch!

Chapter One: New Student

"Inuyasha!" called a very pretty girl with long brown hair. The boy she called had long white hair, golden eyes, and dog ears. His ears pricked up when he heard the yell. He looked up and said,

" What do you want, Sango? Anything Miroku does to you is not my fault."

As if on cue, a tall boy with brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail walked over, with a huge red handprint on his cheek.

"I can't help it when I'm around such a beautiful woman," he said.

Sango rolled her eyes and walked away towards her friends Kikyo and Ayame. The three girls just laughed as they walked towards their first period class. As soon as they sat down, they looked around. They saw Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kagura, and Bankotsu were all in the same first period class as them. They were just about to start talking to each other when the principal walked in with a bored face.

"Class, we have a new student today," he said in a bored voice.

People started whispering in excitement. Then, a very pretty girl with straight black hair that reached to her waist walked in. All the guys stared. She was beautiful. She had lavender colored eyes, and two lavender stripes on each of her smooth tanned cheeks. The guys saw that she also had two stripes on each arm, and one around her ankle. They didn't miss her pointed ears either. She had earrings all the way up her left one, but just one earring with a fang on her right ear.

"Why don't you tell the class your name?" the principal asked. The girl softly cleared her throat then said," Um, my name's Kisa."

The principal nodded in satisfaction, then walked out of the door. The teacher pointed to an empty desk next to Sango. She sat down, looking sort of nervous.

Sango looked at her kindly, and said, "Hi. My name is Sango. It's very nice to meet you. Would you like a tour around the school after class?" Kisa smiled sweetly at Sango. "Sure, thanks!" she said.

After listening to the teacher drone on for what seemed forever, the bell finally rang. Sango took Kisa's hand, and dragged her out of the classroom.

"You need to meet all of my friends! I'm sure they'll like you as much as I do," she said excitedly. Sango walked Kisa over to the group of people that were gathered in the hallway.

"Hey everybody! Look at my new friend," she said. "More like a new victim," Miroku muttered under his breath. Sango whacked him on the head playfully.

"That's Miroku, and this is Inuyasha," she said, pointing to the white-haired boy. "That's Ayame, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is actually Inuyasha's older brother."

"Unfortunately," said Sesshomaru as he took Kisa's hand and kissed it lightly. Kisa blushed slightly, but then turned towards the remaining people.

A boy with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail walked up and said, "My name is Koga, and you're my woman now!" This time Kisa really did blush.

Sango swatted at Koga and said," Sorry about Koga. He can be pretty stupid sometimes. Oh yeah, and this is Bankotsu." Sango nodded at a handsome boy with long black hair that was in a braid, reaching down his back.

"You might want to watch what you do or say around him. He's not really one to like girls that much," Sango added in an undertone. Kisa nodded and said, "Well it was nice to meet all of you."

"Likewise," Miroku said. Sango rolled her eyes, and took Kisa's hand again, dragging her away from the gaping boys. Ayame and Kikyo followed them, laughing at the boys' faces.

After the girls were gone, the boys turned to each other. "So what do you think of that new girl?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, she's pretty hot," said Sesshomaru.

"Hey, back away from the minor, dog-breath!" Koga hissed, "She's mine."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and said, "Well, not that it's been a total drag hanging with you losers, but I have to get to class." Sesshomaru walked away.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha yelled as they heard the bell ring. They all started walking towards their second-period classes.

Miroku turned toward Bankotsu and said, "What did **you **think of Kisa?" Bankotsu looked at the ground for a second. He then looked up and said, "What about her? She's just another filthy female."

Miroku watched him for a second, and then shook his head. "I don't see how you can stand not being around girls," he said exasperatedly. They walked the rest of the way in silence.


	2. Party at Neon Lights

hey there everybody! i am sooooo sorry about the long wait for the second chapter. u see, FUNNY STORY (sweatdrops) i actually wrote four chapters when i first started the story. i just...never got around to posting the other chapters...ANYWAY, i decided to post all that i had right now to make up for the wait! THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: sniffle i don't own inuyasha, j-ju-just...bursts into tears and runs away

Bankotsu: uh, yeah...she only owns the plot...sees me hitting my head on a wall in the background (sweatdrops) what an idiot...

Kisa groaned to herself, thinking that she couldn't stand another second in this school. She realized that the guys at her old school were just as lecherous, but these men seemed to be even worse. She had just escaped from Koga's clutches with Sango. Sango was still laughing hysterically, and Kisa couldn't help but join her.

They both giggled as they walked to lunch. Kisa suddenly stopped walking, because she felt like someone was watching her.

She looked around, but didn't see anyone. However, she still held a nagging feeling that someone was there.

"Um, Sango…" she started, trying to think of an excuse to get away, "Uh, I really gotta pee, so I'll catch up with you, okay?" Sango gave her a disgusted face and said, "Eww! You don't need to tell me!"

Kisa laughed at her face and walked towards the bathrooms. As soon as she was sure that Sango had gone inside the cafeteria, she turned her back to the wall and said, "Alright, you can come out now, please."

Kisa stared as a man came out of the shadows, and looked at her with lust in his eyes. He slowly approached her, and was surprised to find that she wasn't scared of him at all.

"What's your name, and why were you staring at me?" she asked, looking him over.

He was handsome, but with a creepy touch. He had long and wavy dark brown hair, and these demonic eyes that made her shiver. She wasn't scared though, because she could smell the human in him.

"Forgive me for being rude, but I thought you looked very beautiful and so I couldn't help myself. Oh, and my name is Naraku," he said silkily. "Well, it's nice to meet you," she lied, "but I really want to go to lunch. I guess I'll see you later."

He stared at her retreating back, and said quietly so she couldn't hear him, "sooner than you think…" Kisa pushed the cafeteria doors open and walked in.

She saw Sango waving, so she walked towards her. "Jeez, you took a really long time to pee. I was staring to think you fell in," she said, laughing. "Ha-ha," she said sarcastically. It was only then that she realized Koga had started scooting towards her. She groaned softly, but was relieved when Sesshomaru quickly took the seat next to her.

She smiled up him gratefully. Sesshomaru felt his heart stop when he saw her sweet and innocent smile. He smirked then turned towards his food. Down the table, Bankotsu was watching Kisa with slightly interested eyes. What he didn't realize was that he had his elbow in his meatloaf surprise. He was only brought back to his senses when he heard Inuyasha laughing at him. He glared at him, silently asking him for an explanation. Inuyasha pointed to his food, snickering. Bankotsu looked down, and slightly blushed.

He was glad that Inuyasha hadn't figured out why he had his elbow there to begin with.

_Ugh. God damnit! Why does this woman haunt my thoughts? **Hey Bankotsu! **Huh? Who's this? **It's Martha Stewart. Who the hell do you think I am? I'm your freaking conscience! **Oh, okay. Wait, what! **Um, yeah…never mind. **Well what do you want? **I came to tell you that you're an idiot and that you really like that girl over there.** I do not! **Yeah you do!** Do not! **Do too!**_

Bankotsu bickered with his conscience until he was snapped back to reality. He heard Ayame start talking. "Hey guys, guess what? I heard that there's gonna be a hot party at the Neon Lights club, so everybody be there, okay?" Sango turned to Kisa and said, "Kisa! This is the perfect opportunity for you to meet new people, and get used to the area! Do you think your parents would mind?" Kisa looked down into her lap angrily, "No, because they're both dead. I live by myself." "Oh God I'm so sorry," Sango said lightly. Kisa threw her head up and said, "Don't be. I'm glad they're gone." Sango stared at Kisa, because her eyes had started glowing red.

Sango shook Kisa a little, and Kisa snapped out of it. "Oh sorry," she said, looking anywhere but Sango's scared face. Sango said, "Well? Will you come? Please?" as she put on her puppy dog face.

Kisa smiled and nodded her head. "Yay!" Sango said before throwing her arms around Kisa. Ayame and Kikyo, laughing, joined the group hug. They felt Miroku put him arms around them, and Sango pushed him off his chair. They laughed as Miroku lay on his back with his feet up in the air.

Kisa smiled at everyone around her. She was so glad she came to this school. The bell rang, and they all hurried to their next class. Kisa had a little difficulty trying to find her next room, but finally discovered it. She walked in, and saw lots of lab tables set up in two rows. There were two seats at each table, and almost all of them were being used.

She glanced around, and then saw a guy that she recognized sitting by himself. She walked over to him, and smiled down at him. "Is this sit taken?" she asked. Bankotsu gazed up at her, then shook his head clear of all thoughts of her. "I **guess **you can sit here," he said slowly, pretending to be indifferent.

She frowned at him, but sat down next to him nevertheless. He glanced over at her, and lightly smiled. Luckily she didn't look over then. He turned to look forward as the teacher walked in. He smiled at the students and began class.

They had to do a chemistry project with their partner. Kisa groaned inwardly when she heard this, because this guy didn't seem to like her at all. If only she knew that he was battling with his conscience again about her.

Kisa tried to make the situation better, and stood up to gather up the ingredients that they needed. She was stopped however by Bankotsu, who said, "Please, let me get the stuff." He walked off leaving her gaping at him. Was he just nice to her? Was that the same guy that Sango said was hateful towards women, and found them to be at the bottom of the food chain? She shook the thoughts off her shoulder for now, glancing up at him as he returned.

She watched him as he set the objects up, and realized that he was actually really handsome. He had long black hair down past his waist in a braid, and eyes the color of the ocean. He also had a marking shaped like a star, that was purple, on his forehead. She blushed when she realized that he was giving her a weird look.

His heart skipped a beat. _Was she checking me out? **Of course she was, you idiot. **You know, you're not a very good conscience. **What! How could you say that! **Easily. **Hmmmph. **What? **Well, she was looking at you, and you just scared her off! Nice going, retard! **Ugh, someday…_

They finished their project without looking at each other again. Just as the bell rang, Kisa struck for one more try at being nice.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight?" she asked. "Hmmmph! Not likely, if you're there." He replied coldly. Bankotsu flinched at the glare that Kisa was giving him. It looked like she wanted to rip his throat out. She turned on her heel and walked away. He gazed longingly at her as she walked farther away from him. **_NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU ARE SUCH AN IMBECILE!_**

Bankotsu slowly rubbed his head as he started his walk outside to his car. His conscience just yelled in his head the whole time.

**One Hour Later**

Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo stared in surprise as they walked around the spacious halls of Kisa's house. Kisa blushed when they stared at her like that. They walked into her room, and she lightly closed the door.

They followed her to her closet, which Kisa opened. Sango immediately rushed into her closet and started pulling things off their hooks and throwing them into the arms of Ayame and Kikyo. When their arms were full, Sango turned to Kisa. "Change," she ordered.

Kisa started at her in disbelief, but followed her orders. She quickly changed into every outfit that Sango had chosen until she felt exhausted.

She changed once again, into a red t-shirt with a black flame on it and a pair of short jean shorts. The t-shirt came up above her belly-button, showing off her perfectly tanned stomach and belly-button piercing. "Oh! You look really good in that. I say go for it," Ayame exclaimed. Kikyo quickly agreed with Ayame, and Sango finally nodded her approval.

Sango grabbed a brush and ran it through Kisa's long midnight hair, making it appear to be finer than silk. Sango laughed happily and said, "Perfect. Alright, now we need to change!" Kisa laughed as the three girls attacked her closet and grabbed their outfits.

Ayame decided on a pair of baggy jeans and a green tube top. She put her hair up into a ponytail. Sango found a halter with red and green swirls all over it and a jean skirt. Finally, Kikyo decided on a black t-shirt that came over her belly-button and said angel. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, while Sango left her hair down.

The four girls stared into the mirror at their reflections, then giggled. They all looked hot, so they decided to finally leave. They jumped into Sango's jeep, and drove to the club.

All the guys had already arrived there, and were sulking at the side of the club thinking they weren't going to show. Once the jeep stopped, the girls got out, glaring at the guys who were practically stripping them with their eyes. The girls just ignored it and walked inside to the loud music.

As soon as Sango walked in, Miroku grabbed her hand and asked her to dance. What she didn't realize at first was that he had grabbed her ass in the process. He lead her to the dance floor with a huge red handprint on his cheek, grinning. Ayame dragged Koga to the dance floor, and Inuyasha shyly asked Kikyo to dance.

Kisa stood there, feeling left out for a split second before she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist. She turned, and saw Sesshomaru smiling down at her. "You wanna dance?" he asked loudly over the pounding music. "Sure," she yelled back at him. He led her to the dance floor, and they started dancing to the music. Five songs and two dance partners later, Kisa finally left the spotlight. She felt so exhilarated from dancing so long, and was glad to walk over to the side of the room.

Bankotsu had arrived just after the girls had, so he stood there watching them dance. He gazed at Kisa as she happily danced with three different people, and he instantly wished he was out there dancing with her. When he had a chance to look at her outfit, he couldn't help but stare. She looked so hot.

He turned to the bar and asked for a drink. Little did he know that Kisa had sat down in the stool beside his. "Uh, can I get the special?" she asked the bartender, who nodded. Bankotsu turned in his stool because the voice was familiar.

"Kisa?" he asked in surprise. She almost choked on her drink when she saw him, but glared daggers at him when she calmed down. "You knew I was coming, so I thought you weren't gonna go," she said through clenched teeth. He looked down at the floor guiltily. "I-I'm sorry," he said, looking upset at himself, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It just sorta slipped out."

She gazed at him for a second, then said, "Nah! It's okay, I don't care." He looked up all of a sudden, and realized that they were now locked in each other's gaze. He gulped as he stared into those beautiful lavender eyes. "Do you want to dance?" he blurted. He blushed, and she giggled. He looked confused, and she said, "Sorry, but you look so cute when you blush." That made him blush even harder, which made her giggle even more.

She allowed him to take her arm and drag her giggling ass to the floor. She finally settled down, and danced to the beat. She took that opportunity to look him over. Bankotsu was wearing a white t-shirt with blue swirls, and dark jeans. She could see his muscles ripple under his shirt when he danced. He wasn't pumped, but was definitely nicely built.

He grinned at her and said coyly, "You liking what you see?" Kisa looked up in surprise and laughed. "You know it," she said jokingly. Then the song stopped, and the last slow song of the evening started up. They stopped dancing, and Kisa looked shyly at Bankotsu. "I, um, I guess I'll go get another drink," she said sadly. Bankotsu, however, had different plans for her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. "Oh no you don't," he said, laughing at her expression.

At first, Kisa felt stiff in his arms, but as the song went by she started to relax. She shut her eyes halfway and leaned her body into his, with her arms around her waist. Bankotsu felt embarrassed, but put his arms around her body, glaring at all the men that were checking her out. It seemed like they had been dancing for only a second, because the song soon ended. The band started to pack up as people began to leave.

Kisa looked up sadly, and said, "Well, I have to go home now. I guess I'll see you around sometime." Bankotsu nodded, feeling sad that it was already over. She waved at him before turning around to walk out the building with Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo.

The other guys approached him with grins on their faces. He glanced up and groaned, wondering what they were going to bother him about this time. "Nice! I saw you dancing with Kisa out there. You guys looked so cute, all cuddled up and everything," Koga said. The other guys made kissy faces at him and Bankotsu instantly blushed. They laughed and Inuyasha said, "Hey, no need to be embarrassed. Hell, you should be grateful. You're getting a lot closer to her than even Sesshomaru." Inuyasha pointed over to the white-haired drunk, who was swaying on his feet laughing hysterically over nothing.

They rolled their eyes, and walked out of the building and into their cars.


	3. Disappearing Act

heeeeey everybody! WOOOHOOOOOOOO!

Bankotsu: uh, she's kinda high on, like, diet coke...yeah

YEAAHHHHHHHH...anyway...see people? i told you i would deliver and HEY! I DELIVERED!

Disclaimer: alright, i can do this...deep breath I DONT OWN INUYASHAAAAAA! exhales whew..

Bankotsu: (sweatdrops)

The morning after the party, Kisa woke up feeling drained of all her energy. She groaned and held her head as she stood up out of the bed. It felt like someone was banging a drum in her head.

She stumbled over to her closet, and opened the door. She almost fell over when she saw the mess in there. She had forgotten that the other girls had taken just about everything off of her hangars and threw them on the floor. After standing there for a couple of minutes, Kisa finally decided on a black miniskirt and pink halter top.

She put on a pair of black and pink high heels and walked towards her mirror. She gasped when she saw the mess. There were huge kinks in her hair from rolling around all night because she couldn't get to sleep. She had slightly dark circles underneath her eyes. She shed all her clothes, and decided on a quick shower.

When she was done, she blow-dried her hair. She ran a quick brush through it, pulled it into a high ponytail, and jetted out of there. She practically jumped into her car, and sped off.

She made it just in time to see Sango getting out of her jeep. Sango waved at her friend, and walked over. As Kisa got out of her car, Sango jokingly glared at her friend. "How can you stay out so late, party, drink, and then get up in the morning looking perfect as usual!" Sango said out of exasperation.

Kisa rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, Sango! You look fine to me," she said. Sango laughed, then grabbed Kisa's hand. "Come on," she said.

The two girls walked over to where the rest of their friends were standing. Sesshomaru was lying on the ground in pain, his arm shielding the light away from his now sensitive eyes. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyo were watching, amused, as Sesshomaru rolled around. Ayame was hanging all over Koga as usual, much to his dismay.

Kisa became sad when she realized Bankotsu wasn't there. All of a sudden, she heard a voice by her ear, "Miss me much?" She turned around in surprise, coming face to face with Bankotsu, who was grinning at her. She stared at him for a second, before laughing at him. He cocked his head to one side and said, "What's so funny?"

She shook her head at him, giggling. "Ha-ha, sorry. You just reminded me of someone I know," she said, lightly gasping for breath. Just as Bankotsu was about to say something, the bell started to ring.

They all started walking to class, with Bankotsu and Kisa in the back. He turned to her quickly before he lost his nerve and asked, "Hey, do you want to do something this Friday night?" He watched Kisa glance up in shock, but nod her head nonetheless. He gazed at her for a split second before smiling. She looked at him, and started blushing. This made him start blushing too, which made her blush harder. Soon, it was like a blushing contest between them.

However, it ended when Miroku patted his hand on Kisa's ass, making her eep in surprise. Bankotsu, for once, was glad that Miroku was so lecherous. He followed Kisa into the classroom, and sat at his usual desk. He couldn't help gazing at her from across the room the whole period.

He was so glad when the bell finally rang. Bankotsu walked slowly up to Kisa and was about to start telling her a funny story when he realized something. Something was wrong with her. She looked worried, and her usual tan skin seemed sort of pale.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked. He watched her bite her lip, then nod. She had started turning around when he gently grabbed her shoulder. He turned her back around, and held her hand in his. She smiled lightly at him, and allowed him to walk her to lunch. Sango hung back a little, grinning at the adorable scene in front of her. Bankotsu and Kisa were holding hands, and swinging them back and forth. _Awww! They make such a cute couple! Hmm, maybe I was wrong about Bankotsu not liking women. _

Sango was about to enter the cafeteria when she saw something move in the shadows. She glanced back, then shook her head. She decided not to think about it, but something seemed wrong. She walked inside, and smiled when she saw Bankotsu sitting between a happy Kisa, and a disappointed Sesshomaru.

Sango placed her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and said, "Better luck next time!" Sesshomaru scowled at her, and she sat down on the other side of Kisa. Little did Sango realize that Kisa and Bankotsu were still holding hands, but underneath the table.

Unfortunately, Kisa felt the sudden urge to pee, and sadly let go of Bankotsu's hand. She walked outside to the restroom, but was interrupted when she felt strong hands come in contact with her mouth and body. She felt herself being gagged and bound, and dragged into the shadows. Suddenly her world went black, because her kidnapper had hit her in the back of the neck.

Back in the lunch room, Sango had started getting worried. "Where do you think she could have gone to?" she asked, scared to know the answer. Bankotsu gulped, thinking of all the things that could have happened to her. He, Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru left to go find her.

The girls went in the restroom to look for her, but came out empty-handed. They searched the whole school, but found nothing.

The next bell had rung, so they all were forced to go to their next class. Bankotsu looked around the room, and saw that Kisa still wasn't here. He searched the faces of everyone, but realized they were just as worried as he was.

The class seemed the go on forever, until finally they heard the final bell. He quickly packed up, and ran outside to where he and his friends always met. Sango was reduced to tears as Kikyo patted her back. Kikyo and Ayame seemed to be close to crying also. "What happened to her?" Ayame asked, tears staring to fall down her cheeks.

Koga took her into his arms and soothed her. "It's alright, we'll find her," he quietly reassured her. Sesshomaru looked around at everyone, then finally said, "Isn't the answer obvious? Kisa was kidnapped by aliens!"

Everybody glared at him, so he backed off. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged looks, then Miroku said, "Don't worry ladies. We'll put up flyers." "She isn't just some lost pet, you idiot!" Sango screamed before running towards her car. The other two girls quickly ran after her, and they drove quickly out of the parking lot.

Bankotsu stared at the ground, feeling like his heart was being ripped to shreds. He then realized that everyone was staring at him. "What?" he asked, wincing at the sad sound his voice had.

They all stared, then Inuyasha put an arm around his sad friend. "We're gonna find her, okay?" Inuyasha said. Bankotsu nodded, then slowly walked towards his car in misery. When he got to his house, he walked slowly up the stairs, then punched his pillow when he fell onto his bed. He fell into an uneasy sleep as he dreamed about all the things that could be happening to her right now.

Little did he know, one of the things was in fact happening to her at that moment. After she had woken up, she found herself on an uncomfortable bed. She slowly sat up, wincing at the pain on her wrists and ankles. _Wait a second, _she thought. She looked down when she realized that there were chains around her.

She gasped as she heard a voice coming from the other side of the room. "Well, well. Looks like you finally awoke. Actually, you awoke just in time to pleasure me," said Naraku as he climbed onto the bed beside her. However, she only saw Bankotsu because Naraku had transformed into a spitting image of him.

That night, as Bankotsu lay in bed worrying over her, she was being raped by who she thought was the man she had once liked.

That morning, she found herself lying in her own bed. Apparently, her rapist had brought her back to her own house. She had to see Sango, so had no other choice but to go back to school. Kisa suddenly felt strong pains coming from between her legs. She ignored it as she got ready for school.

When she arrived at school, she took a deep breath before stepping out of her car. She carefully walked over to her friends, and watched as they stared disbelievingly at her. Sango almost shouted as she ran over to her friend. She grabbed Kisa around the shoulders and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Where were you? We were about to send out a freaking search party for you!" she exclaimed.

"Bankotsu was worried sick about you," she added softly in Kisa's ear. Kisa's eyes widened when she heard his name. She stared at him for a second, then gave him the coldest glare she had in her.

When Bankotsu had seen her he nearly ran over there to do the same thing that Sango had did. He thought she would be happy to see him, but now she was glaring at him. The look she gave him made him want to die under a rock. He watched through surprised eyes as she stalked towards him, then slapped him across the face.

His face stayed pointing towards the right of them as he felt his face sting. "You bastard! How could you do that to me?" she screamed at him. He finally looked back up at her with hurt eyes, and confusedly asked, "What are you talking about?"

She felt her eyes water, and tears started to drip down her cheeks and onto the ground. She turned her back against him and Sango took her into a big hug.

Sango glared at Bankotsu over the top of Kisa's head. "What happened?" she asked her poor sobbing friend. "Yesterday, when I went to the bathroom," she hiccupped, "he kidnapped me and raped me!"

Sango's eyes widened, but she knew that Bankotsu couldn't have. "Um, Kisa?" she said hesitantly. Kisa looked up. "Bankotsu was with us the whole time while you were gone. He couldn't have been the person."

Kisa looked confused and said, "But I saw him! He looked just like Bankotsu!" Sango turned towards Miroku and asked, "Do you know if there's anybody in this school who can shape shift?" Miroku thought for a second, then said, "There is one guy that I know of. I think his name is Naraku."

Kisa gasped, then said, "That has to be him! I just know it. I thought I felt something strange about him when we first met." She wiped her eyes, then started walking to their class room when the bell rang soundly. She felt Sango nudge her. She turned around and said, "What?"

Sango tried to nod her head towards Bankotsu without him noticing. Bankotsu didn't notice however, because he still stood in shock from what had just happened. Kisa gasped, realizing she had forgotten him. She started to run and jumped onto Bankotsu before he knew what was happening. He caught her swiftly in his arms, and widened his eyes when he felt her soft lips meet his. He closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss.

He let her back down on the ground, and she sobbed into his shirt. He held her in his arms. "I'm so sorry for thinking you did that to me," she said in between breaths. He brought his nose to her midnight hair, and took a deep breath. He smelled lilacs, and smiled into her hair.

"It's okay. I understand it must have been a hard experience for you," he said soothingly. "Awww!" he heard a group of people exclaim. He and Kisa looked up to see everyone had been watching them make up, which caused the two of them to blush bright red.

They all walked back to class, realizing that they were all late. Bankotsu felt content with his life, and smiled inwardly when she moved to sit next to him during class. Kisa seemed to not want to be away from him for one second.

He felt horrible for not being there for her when she needed him, so he was happy that she still wanted to be with him. He sighed to himself as she leaned into his arms as they worked on their group project.

YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! whispers im done with chapter 3!

Bankotsu: are you an idiot or something?

NO!...maybe...yes...bursts into tears WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Bankotsu: (sweatdrops) (again) (double sweatdrop) review please...


End file.
